Kingdom Hearts: Volume Two
by TheCommodore
Summary: My fanfic continuing the story of the first Kingdom Hearts game now that Sora has joined with Donald and Goofy in the quest to find his friends and the King while battling the Heartless. All credit goes to the KH creators, and I take credit for my OC's
1. Disturbing Revelations

**This is Volume Two in my Kingdom Hearts fanfiction novelization, for those who haven't read the first Volume in my series I would suggest doing so to better understand **

**the events that shall commence in this one.**

* * *

"So this is your ship, its amazing!" Sora cried, gazing about the spacious interior of the Gummi vessel with awe and wonder clear upon his face.

"Yup, this is our ship all right, built by some of the King's most trusted engineers just to suit us on our travels to find you" Donlad said with huberus, but Sora ignored the

duck's speech and continued his exploration of the ship.

Suddenly a scream sounded from the control deck of the ship, both Donald and Sora immediatly rushed in expecting to find a woman in distress with Heartless surrounding her, but

instead they found Goofy stading upon one of the control deck's padded seats pointing and shrieking at a small creature that quickly darted into the open control box.

"Thats what frightened you Goofy, a little critter?" the duck quacked in outrage, but the Captain still bore a look of fright.

"It had big fangs and razor sharp claws, I swear the little monster tried to bite off my foot" Goofy explained in a quavering voice, but the wizard shook his head in disbelief.

"Jiminy would you mind checking it out?" Donald asked the tiny chronicler, whose small face peered out from the pocket of the Captain.

"Um, I am not sure that would be in my best interest Donald" the tiny creature said with a nervous grin.

"Don't tell me, you are playing chicken too!" the duck shouted in fury, the wizard then softly grumbled to himself as he made his way over to the control console. Donald

then kneeled to peer inside.

"Come out, come out whoever you are!" the duck shouted into the console, the wizard then grumbled to himself some more as he drew his wand and whispered a spell to ignite a small

spark from its tip, immedialty the console interior was revealed much more clearly to the duck as he looked past wires and data frames for the pest.

The duck then discovered the creature, who upon seeing the duck let out a high pitched shriek of terror, the wizard himself let out a scream of frightened surprise and in smashed his

head against the ceiling of the control console as he hastened to pull his head out the duck Sora and Goofy watched on in terror, imagining the horrible monster the wizard

must have discovered in the console.

"What is it Donald, what evil monster is in there?" Sora asked quickly as the duck's head emerged from the console with a large pulsing bump upon the feathered top of it.

"Ill tell you what I found, this little sneak!" the duck shouted, reaching into the console and pulling out a struggling little chipmunk wearing a leather vest.

"Uh, wait a second Donald isn't that --?" Goofy began with realization, but Jiminy Cricket finished for the Captain.

"Its one of the engineers behind your Gummi ship, its Chip or Dale" the tiny green creature cried in excitement.

"Its true, and its me Chip" the tiny chipmunk coughed, fighting against the wizard's tightened grip upon its tiny body. The duck seeing this muttered a quick apology and released the tiny

creature.

"Wait, what are you doing here? Last we saw you, you were back at the castle" Donald questioned the tiny creature, who suddenly bore a look of terror and sorrow.

"Perhaps it would be best if me and my brother showed you, Dale its safe to come out!" the chipmunk shouted, and from underneath a seat emerged a second of the tiny engineers.

"Are you sure, Chip?" Dale asked his brother in the same tiny squeak, Dale silently nodded his tiny head.

"Now me and my brother warn you, the following images may be a bit disturbing" Dale warned, crawling onto the control console and jumping onto a few of its buttons until a screen

wrapped around the entire cockpit.

The image on the screen froze the blood that ran through the wizard and the Captain, for its showed a large pulsing orb hovering just above the Disney castle. However the

orb was not what brought terror into the two adventurer's, instead it was the Heartless that poured out of the orb and attacked the resident's of the castle.

Donald watched as some of the Heartless made their way to the town just beyond the wall's of the castle, watched as the creatures aslo brought destruction with them in their

invasion.

"Is that your castle" Sora asked his two companions, who nodded in the silence.

Meanwhile the image continued to show the taking of the Disney castle, one shot showed the audience chamber of the King filled with Heartless who fought against the line of royal

guards protecting the Queen and others retreating through a passageway that had opened where the King's throne had originally stood.

"I don't understand, how are they --?" Donald began to ask the two engineers, but they shook their heads.

"None of us do, the stone still survives, yet the Heartless have no trouble invading" Dale spoke solemly.

"We have to go and stop them, what do you guys say?" Sora said with a burst of energy and determination, but Chip and Dale faced the boy with looks of great sadness.

"Its too late, the castle was taken days ago. We don't know if anyone escaped, you see me and my brother got the message accompying these images while you

both were searching town for the key" Dale explained grimly, noticing the looks of shock that registered upon Donald and Goofy's face at the news.


	2. Wonderland

The new world came into view of the travelers, whom had journeyed in complete silence since their discovery of the fall of Disney castle to the Heartless.

Sora could understand how the two adventurers felt, for he too had lost his world in the same way. However the boy had a hope burning within him that

everything could be set right and the worlds restored once they had found the King, and hopefully Sora's friends as well.

Sora could still picture Kairi and the dead look hollow look that had played out in her eyes as the haunting cloaked figure had taken her through the doorway, at his side the boy

could feel his fists clench at the memory of the cloaked figure, whom the boy felt had some part to play in the taking of all the worlds.

"When I find you, I shall destroy you and get back Riku and Kairi" Sora promised himself in a quaking whisper, beside him Goofy looked up.

"What was that Sora?" the Captain asked the boy, but he only shook his head.

"Nothing, just thinking about all these worlds being taken by the Heartless" Sora partly lied to his companion, who gave an understanding nod.

"I am sure they all will be restored once we find the King, for he will know just what to do with that key of yours" Goofy said with words of encouragement, Donald glanced back

from the piloting station.

"Your right Goofy" Sora said with a smile, the Captain nodded his head and smiled as well.

"Ok guys you ready for a landing?" Donald then broke in, the two nodded as the duck turned to Chip and Dale, whom sat upon the dashboard watching the stars that drifted by.

"Now you guys said you snuck along to help us with our ship, right?" Donald asked the two engineers, who nodded their heads furiously in responce.

"Good, then I want you to watch our ship while we explore the world and search for the King, got it?" the wizard asked the two, who squeaked out their affirmation and snapped

off tiny salutes to the duck.

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stepped ou of the ship and found themselves drifting gently down a rabbit hole. Sora watched in wonder as furniture and other household items passed him in

his descent. The three then landed gently to the floor, all except for Goofy whom had lounged with his feet propped up on the way down, resulting in the Captain crashing to the floor.

Once Sora was steady he walkes forward to stretch out the muscles in his legs which had been cramped most of the journey, the boy then took in the twisted halls that led farther into

the new world.

"This place looks kinda like a house, only....stranger" the boy spoke aloud, gazing about him.

Suddenly a creature no taller than up to Sora's waist jumped forward and ran off down the hall in haste.

"I'm late, I'm late! the Queen will surely have my head for this one!" the creature cried, revealing itself to be a round white furred rabbit dressed in a waist coat and holding an enormous

chiming pocket watch in its paws, which it studied with an expression of deep anxiety.

"Wait, can we --?" Donald began to ask the white rabbit, but the creature either had not heard him, or it was ignoring him as it took off down the hall without a word to the three.

"Well talk about plain rude" huffed the duck, crossing his arms and tapping one foot.

"Come on, lets follow him" Sora cried, chasing after the creature, Donald and Goofy rushed to keep up with the boy who paused before a large doorway.

The boy reached a hand toward the doorway, but it opened on its own to reveal another door only smaller, and behind that one an even smaller doorway.

"Strange" Goofy mused behind them, but Donald and Goofy ignored him and rushed forward into the room beyond the strange set of doors.


	3. Instructions from a doorknob

The three travelers entered a large sitting room that was complete with a set of tables and chairs that were just up to the boy's waist, as if they were meant for tiny elves. Sora noticed

that the rest of the room seemed small in perspective as well.

"Wow, i wonder who lives here. Its all so small?" Goofy questioned out loud, scratching beneath the cap he wore, the others meanwhile explored the rest of the tiny sitting room. A small

door than caught Sora's attention and he gestured for the others to walk over.

"What is it Sora?" Donald asked the boy, who pointed at the tiny door with its large golden doorknob that almost looked like an enormous round nose when the boy glanced quickly at it.

"I think the white rabbit went through here" Sora told his companions, who looked at him with confusion.

"That can't be right, that could only mean he had --" the duck began to explain to the boy, who finished speaking for the wizard after undertstanding the argument himself.

"He shrunk" the boy said, stopping to better look at the door, whose knob suddenly began to speak through its keyhole.

"No, you three simply got to big" the doorknob said sleepily, yawning as it did so.

"It talks!" Donald cried in amazement, the other two jumped back in surprise.

"Please, everything can speak if you listen close enough. Now can you please leave me be and allow me to get back to my nap?" the doorknob asked, the two eyes just before the

bulbous knob slowly closing as the doorknob fell back into slumber.

"Wait!" Sora cried, crawling upon his knees to get closer to the doorknob.

"What is it now?" the doorknob sighed with impatience.

"How do we get small, and where did that rabbit go?" Sora asked the golden knob, who yawned once again, but this time the boy noticed a curious gleam at the back of the creature

keyhole.

"Try the bottle on the table, and as far as I know the rabbit went through that door there to the court of the Queen of Hearts, the ruler of Wonderland. Good night" the doorknob spoke

quickly, and then without another word it fell back to sleep.

"Wonderland, so thats what this world is called" Donald whispered to himself, once again gazing around the tiny space.

"A bottle eh" Sora said to himself, beholding a small blue bottle that sat upon the table with a tiny note that read in scripted letters:

_Drink me_

"Are you sure its safe to drink from that there bottle Sora?" Goofy cautioned, but the boy ignored the Captain's warning words and took a drink from the bottle, immediatly

the boys mouth was filled with a foul taste that made his head pound and his bones ache.

Moments later the headache subsided and the boy found he had shrunk to be just a bit bigger than the door, meanwhile the ret of the room now towered over him, including Donald

and Goofy who stared in wonder at their tiny companion.

"Hey, Sora you are tiny" Goofy said with a chuckle, bending down to retrieve the boy.

"Drink the bottle, that way we can follow the rabbit" Sora instructed, and the Captain quickly complied and set down the boy. Moments later he had shrunk down as well and stood

next to the boy.

"Donald you next!" Goofy shouted to the titaning duck, who took a quick swig from the bottle and was seconds later the ame height as Sora and Goofy.

"Ok lets go" Sora ordered, running toward the open entryway, which suddenly appeared to allow the trio to pass into outside Wonderland.


	4. Alice on Trial

Sora, Donald, and Goofy emerged into a bright garden with the occasional red rose bush sprouting from the tidy green grass. The three noticed that the entire area was surrounded by

rectangular hedges, some of which formed a heart shaped arch leading into the central area where a commotion of activity could be seen taking place.

Sora took a few steps forward to see the cause of the ruckus, but found his way blocked by two red axes held in the hand of two card soldiers that looked menacing with their

expressionless demeanor.

The boy felt the Keyblade appear in his hands as he prepared for a fight between himself and the blocking card soldiers, but just as quickly as the bizarre guards had blocked his way they

just as quickly moved aside to admit the tiny white rabbit who hurried between them with a trumpet clutched in his tiny paws. The creature passed other card soldiers whom saluted the

tiny creature as he passed their way.

From atop a judges stand sat a large imposing looking woman decorated with an ornate crown that perched atop her dark hair and round face, the woman watched the white rabbit

through suspicious beady eyes and fanned herself impatiently with a small heart shaped staff.

The rabbit made a quick bow to the woman before ascending a flight of steps onto a pedestal where he blew a loud note upon his trumpet.

"Court is now in session! The most noble Queen of Hearts, ruler of all --" the white rabbit began to announce, until the Queen cut him off.

"That is enough idgit, lets get on with cutting off the head of the little brat who tried to take the life of I" the Queen of Hearts interrupted in a booming voice, she then turned toward

two of her card soldier's "Bring out the criminal!" the Queen ordered the two, whom threw her quick salutes before running off to fufill her order's.

Just a few moments later the soldiers returned with a struggling blond haired girl, just barely older than Sora gripped tightly between them. The Guards brought the girl to a pedestal,

which they promptly threw her into, making sure to stand by and prevent escape of any kind.

"What is this all about? what have In done?" the girl asked the Queen, peering up at the stern figure.

"Don't play dumb criminal, I know you were the one who attempted a theft upon my heart" the Queen spoke dramatically, fanning herelf quickly.

"What are you talking about? I have done absolutely nothing wrong," the girl protested, the Queen then glared down at the girl who continued to argue "You may be Queen of

all Wonderland, but that does not mean you can be so mean and unfair" the girl concluded with a huff, her arms crossed over her white apron over a sky blue dress.

Meanwhile the Queen's face had gone beet red and her entire body quaked with rage, at her side the white rabbit hid his face in fright.

"How dare you defy the Queen of all Wonderland! Off with her head!" the Queen shouted, immediatly Alice was yanked from the pedestal by the card soldiers, whom placed their

weapon's to the young girl's throat.

"Stop!" Sora shouted, rushing forward with Keyblade drawn, behind him Goofy and Donald shouted out in protest to the boy.

"Sora, don't you remember we are not supposed to muddle in the affairs of other worlds!" Goofy shouted after the boy.

"Its meddle stupid, but your right" Donald quacked beside the Captain.

"And just who are you to interupt my court?" the Queen cried, leaning over the stand to better observe the intruder.

"Thats not important, what's important is that this girl is innocent" Sora explained to the Queen of Hearts, but she only laughed cruelly.

"Nonsense, I preside over this court and I say the defendant is guilty" the Queen argued.

"But maybe these servants of the King...I mean travelers have a point," the white rabbit broke in, Donald and Goofy catching his slip of the tongue, " Maybe she is innocent" the white

rabbit finished with a squeak when he took notice of the dark glare the Queen gave him.

"We may know who the real culprit is your majesty" Sora spoke, earning back the attention of the Queen. Beside him Goofy had a sudden look of realization pass over him.

"You mean the Heart --" Goofy began, but the duck quickly shoved an elbow into the Captain's ribs to quiet him.

"Anyhow she is not the one, honest your majesty" Sora pleaded, but the Queen had begun to tap her fan against the desk before her in impatience.

"And do you have any proof?" the Queen of Hearts inquired, raising an eyebrow at the trio before her.

"Um..." Sora began nervously, looking at his companion's for support, but they merely shrugged.

"You have sparked my interest, therefor I will give you a chance to gather evidence to support your theory, and maybe I will let the girl go free, However if you are wrong it will be

all your necks on the line, understand?" the Queen said with an evil smile that ran chills down the boy's spine.

"Yes your majesty, thank you your majesty" the trio said in chorus to the imposing monarch of Wonderland.

"You will have till sundown, now off with you three before I change my mind!" the Queen snarled, the three then rushed off with another round of thank you's to the Queen. Meanwhile

Alice was thrown into a cage, which was then covered beneath a red curtain, the girl's frightened face being the last thing Sora saw before the curtain was put into place.


	5. Help from the grinning feline

"I thought we told you that we have special orders not to meddle in the affair's of worlds, besides we have more important things to do" Donald complained to the boy as they

walked through the Lotus Forest in a search for evidence.

"I know, but she really needed our help, you both heard what that awful Queen was going to do to her" Sora protested, glancing at the two, who both looked off in shame at the truth.

"I still don't know how we are going to help her though, where are we supposed to find evidence" Donald said, bringing up the problem of the entire situation.

"Why not just say it was the Heartless? Like we were going to" Goofy asked the duck, who rubbed his head and groaned in annoyance.

"Because doing that would only bring confusion and chaos to this world, you saw how much trouble our appearance alone caused" Donald explained, crossing his arms out in front of him

as the trio continued to march past oversized mushrooms and plants.

"Perhaps, but what if his world is already in chaos because of the shadows. What shall you do then?" a sly voice suddenly spoke, frightening the trio and bringing them all into posistions

of defense against the unknown speaker.

"Whose there?" Sora spoke into the silence of the forest, the boy then fell back in surprise when a grinning furry face materialized before him.

"What is it, some kind of cat?" Goofy questioned aloud, scratching at his head beneath the cover of his shield, the creature then appeared beside the Captain with its strange grin

still stretched onto its purple furry features.

"Indeed I am, you may call me the Cheshire Cat" the creature said with a haunting laugh, it then disappeared once again and appeared instead upon the umbrella like top of a large

dotted mushroom. The Cheshire Cat lounged upon its back and looked down upon the trio upside down, its bushy tail twirling behind it.

"The Cheshire Cat?" Sora whispered to himself, meanwhile the cat continued to grin down at him.

"I heard you wish to locate evidence to prove poor Alice's innocence, and I believe I can help you" the Cheshire Cat told the three, who perked up in excitement.

"You mean, you know where we can find evidence?" Sora asked the creature, peering up at him upon the mushroom.

"Even better, I have some of the evidence you seek. However it shall not be enough, I am afraid you shall need a bit more" the cat explained, at the same time it tossed down a white

box decorated with a bright red ribbon.

The box landed just at Donald's feet and he quickly picked up and shook it about vigorously.

"I would not open that just yet my feathered friend, first retrieve evidence from the Mad Hatter and the White Rabbit. Never let anyone say that the Cheshire Cat is not friendly to

those who are weak minded, farewell" the cat then disappeared into the forest backround with another chilling laugh.

"That guy was kinda creepy" Goofy gulped beside Sora, but the boy ignored the Captain's comment.

"Come on, we got to get that other evidence" the boy announced, marching off further into the forest.


End file.
